A Shaman King Halloween
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: A Halloween side-story to Among Friends, but not really.
1. A Shaman King Halloween

Disclaimer: Shaman King and its characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei, not me.

A Shaman King Halloween

Ren took the usual route to Funbari Onsen. This evening he wasn't alone as he had been assigned to make sure Horohoro didn't start snatching candy until after the group had met up at Funbari Onsen. After all, they would all be going Trick or Treating, so it wasn't like the Ainu needed a head start. Ren was dressed in all black, a black cape with a red lining, and a set of vampire fangs.

Horohoro was dressed as a rather icy looking werewolf. As they neared the gate outside of Funbari Onsen, he made a dive for the bowl of candy that had been set out for passing Trick or Treaters. He was met seconds later by Anna's spiked club and knocked into a row of rubbish bins across the street.

Ren simply shook his head. "I told you so."

"Strike!" Taki stepped through the gate dressed as a witch. This meant that she was wearing a black dress, a witches hat, a cape, and belt covered boots. She also had various scattered belts and chains that weren't actually needed for her costume, but which she was wearing anyway just to boost her image.

Anna had somehow been talked into dressing up as a literal representation of a devil lady complete with horns, pitchfork, and demonic looking wings. Once she was through with Horohoro, she put her spiked club back where it came from inside hammer space. With an annoyed sigh she waited for the others to get outside.

Yoh emerged dressed up like Cloud Strife as seen in Kingdom Hearts, minus the blond hair and with the addition of his ever present headphones. Hao emerged dressed up like Kouga from Inuyasha and seemed thoroughly pleased with his new image. Within a matter of seconds, Hao had become the victim of one of Taki's infamous glomps. Had it been anyone else, they would have been knocked to the pavement. Hao simply stood his ground and didn't seem to mind the fangirlish squealing coming from the pyromaniacal waterfall spirit.

"Come on Crystal, we're waiting on you!" Horohoro had recovered from his flight and was actually keeping himself a safe distance away from the bowl of candy outside the gate of Funbari Onsen.

_What possessed me to dress like this anyway? _Crystal finally emerged from behind the gate dressed as a very convincing girl-type Ranma. Seeing as the others were ready to go, she decided she wasn't going to dwell on it. The point of Trick or Treating was to have fun, so there was no use feeling awkward about a costume she had picked out for herself.

"Now that we're all ready, let's get some candy!" Horohoro was extremely enthusiastic.

Ren sighed. "Can I please hit him?"

The End... For Now...


	2. The Day After Halloween

Disclaimer: Shaman King and its characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei, not me.

The Day After Halloween

It had been practically midnight when the assembled group had returned to Funbari Onsen after they finished with Trick or Treating. As such they had all opted to remain in their costumes even as they slept through the early hours of the morning. Once everyone was awake again, they began counting the candy they had accumulated during the night. That is, everyone with the exception of Horohoro who was downing his haul while scheming ways to steal more from Ren's take.

"Ren, you might want to keep an eye on Horohoro. He's up to something." Hao decided to be the helpful informant for once instead of letting Horohoro's scheming go unnoticed.

Horohoro pouted and put on an innocent expression. "You have no evidence to support that accusation."

"Have you already forgotten that I can read your mind?" asked Hao with what might have been a bit of challenge in his voice.

"You can't prove what I'm thinking!" protested Horohoro.

Hao actually smirked at this. "Anna, care to back me up here?"

"Nevermind," Horohoro resumed scarfing his candy. _No matter. I'll just wait until Hao and Anna are out of the picture and then I'll strike._

"I think I'm going to head back to my place." Ren stood up where he had been sitting on the floor counting candy.

"No! You can't leave yet!" Horohoro exclaimed desparately.

Taki raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Horeo?"

"He has a severely one-tracked mind," supplied Anna.

"No kidding," Crystal nodded in agreement.

Horohoro stared at the girls in disbelief. "You mean you're just going to let Ren up and leave?! Just like that?!"

"We can't exactly force him to stay," noted Yoh.

"It's obvious that you're up to no good. I don't intend to stick around to find out what you've been plotting." Ren was already stuffing his share of candy back into his pillowcase. He started toward the door. Horohoro made a mad dive for the pillowcase, which ultimately resulted in his crashing into the door as Ren calmly stepped out of the way. "That takes care of the problem for now." Ren then returned to his spot on the floor and resumed counting his candy.

"Do you think Horohoro will be able to break this habit by next Halloween?" asked Hao.

Yoh shook his head. "We'll have to get through Valentines Day first."

**The End**


End file.
